Sonny With A Chance of Goodbye
by unwritten010778
Summary: Just when Sonny is ready to admit to Chad just how much she cares for him, Hollywood "reality" comes crashing in on their fairy tale. Sonny and Chad must take a hard look at themselves and their relationship and decide if it's worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny with a Chance of Goodbye**

Chapter One: One Year Anniversary

"Come 'on, Sonny, you've tried that same outfit on twice already. Make up your mind."

"I want to look perfect, Tawny."

"Aww, nothing in that closet is going to make that happen….so just pick something already."

"Thanks, Tawny."

"It's not like it's your first date or anything. You two have been dating a year now."

"That's right. A year. It's our anniversary. I want everything to go great tonight, Tawny. I never thought it would be like this, but Chad and I are….well….I think I'm …."

"Sonny! Do you mean?...Are you saying?...For real?"

"I don't know, Tawny, I mean…I've never felt this way before. I know I'm only 18, but….I think….I think he's the one for me, you know?"

"Oh my gosh, Sonny. Are you serious! I mean, this is major!"

"I know, I know, okay! So are you going to help me or not?"

Tawny frantically searches through Sonny's closet, tossing aside almost everything. Finally, she throws up her hands and lets out a frustrated scream. She grabs Sonny's arm and drags her into her own closet.

"Come 'on, this is hopeless in here. Let's try a new approach…."

Tawny fishes out two or three outfits and holds them up to Sonny one-by-one. Finally, she pulls out a strapless, black dress and says, "Perfect."

Sonny puts on the dress and twirls in front of Tawny.

"So what do you think?"

"Perfect…"

Tawny drags Sonny onto the stool in front of her vanity. She goes to work curling and primping, until, finally, she spins Sonny around to look in the mirror. Sonny gasps.

"Wow, Tawny, I look…."

"Great, right? Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but with my clothes and my skills, you'll do."

Sonny looks at her reflection. Her long, dark curls frame her face softly. Her red lips make her look a little Snow White-ish . Her shoulders glisten softly with Tawny's dust of glittery powder. The strapless dress with lace accents hugs her to the waist, where it is tied with a satin bow, then poufs out to just above the knee. Sonny looks great, and she knows it. She jumps up and gives Tawny a big hug.

"Aww, thanks, Tawny. I really mean it. You really are my best friend."

She turns and runs out the door to meet Chad.

Tawny looks after with a little tear in the corner of her eye. Before she can pull her sarcastic shroud back around her, the rest of the _So Random_ cast busts in to her dressing room. Breathless, and anxious, Grady tries to huff out the problem.

"Tawn…..it's…abou….the….F…F….Fal…"

"What, Grady? Spit it out already."

"It's the Falls," Zora exclaims. "It's done. It's over. Chad's got some big new movie deal and is leaving, so they are cancelling the Falls."

"Isn't that great?" Nico gushes?

"Great?" Tawny exclaims.

"Yeah," Nico smiles. "We'll be the top show on the lot now. We'll get the run of the place just like those Falls goons did."

"I can already taste the steak dinners," Grady mooned.

"Why aren't you excited about this?" Zora asks Tawny, seeing her distraught expression.

"What about Sonny? She and Chad have gotten really close. If Chad leaves what happens to them?"

"What do you care?" Zora snips. "When did you suddenly grown a heart?"

Tawny is hurt by Zora's comment, but realizes she is right. She's never expressed an interest before. She can't let them know that she feels as mushy about Sonny as Sonny does about her. She really is her best friend…her only friend. That goofy smile was contagious, and Tawny realized after all this time that she couldn't stand to see Sonny in pain. She didn't want her friend getting hurt. But as she stood there and looked at her cast mate's quizzing expressions, she decided to keep playing her cards close to her vest.

"Well, I don't care about Sonny, but if she and Chad break up that's all we'll hear about for months, and it'll be Chad this, and Chad that, and I miss Chad, and….well, we'll never get her out there to do the show. It'll be a disaster, and that will make ME look bad!"

"That's right…." Nico began, realizing their dilemma. "If Sonny is heartbroken, she won't be funny Sonny. And no funny Sonny means... no funny _So Random_. And no funny _So Random_, means…."

"It means the end for us, too" Zora concluded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, " Nico started, "but we've got to figure out a way to get Chad to stay and keep the Falls alive."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Chapter One: One Year Anniversary, **_**con't**_

"Here you go, Ms Munroe, right in here."

"Thank you, " Sonny gushed to the limo driver. She was full of excitement as the driver opened the door and led her into the car. She was being taken to meet Chad somewhere. He had planned this whole elaborate anniversary date and wouldn't tell Sonny a thing. She could hardly wait to see what he had planned.

Chad was not the guy Sonny had thought he was when they first met in the studio cafeteria over a year and a half ago. It was like there were two Chads. One Chad was the hot superstar tween idol and star of McKenzie Falls, the number one tween drama, and the "greatest actor of our generation." But Sonny's Chad, the one he was around her, was completely the opposite. He was putty in her hands. He was sweet, sensitive, caring, and thoughtful. He would text her just to say hi, or send her flowers just because he thought of her at the moment, and even became a secret _So Random_ fan just so he could watch her on stage. It was Chad who first brought up their one year anniversary and told Sonny how he had planned a special night just for the two of them. Sonny was completely thrilled. She had first thought dating Chad was fun and he was fun to be around, but over the past year, her feelings had evolved into much, much more. They hadn't said they were "serious" or "exclusive" until about three months ago. They had kept their relationship pretty much secret from the world outside the studio and out of the press and mags until about five months ago. After the billboard stunt, Marshall told the couple that they couldn't date, afraid that Mr Condor would fire both Chad and Sonny. So, they kept it secret and out of the rumor mill. The studio execs had no idea, so they thought it would be a great idea to boost the popularity of both shows by doing some crossover promos. They decided to use Chad and Tawni for the materials. They tried to pair them up, and create a love connection, which would have solidified the two shows at the top of the tween popularity scale. Of course, Sonny tried to pretend that she wasn't jealous, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger whenever she saw Chad and Tawni's pictures hanging everywhere. Both Chad and Tawni would reassure Sonny that there was nothing going on between them, but Sonny still felt jealous seeing them together. When "Tween Magazine" interviewed the two, they insisted on making Chad and Tawni admit they were a couple. They tried skirting the issue and changing the subject, but to no avail. The studio had made it clear that they were to do whatever the "tweens wanted" to make the shows a success, so when the magazine hosted a huge "We Want to see a Chawni kiss" party for the shows' fans—everything blew up. Afraid for their careers, Chad and Sonny were forced to play along in this charade. Sonny watched as Chad and Tawni shared a kiss in front of camera for the magazine, then ran away because she couldn't take it anymore. The magazine was published, everyone thought Chawni were an item, and Sonny's heart was broken. She broke up with Chad and moved out of the dressing room she shared with Tawni. She knew deep down it wasn't their fault, that they were both doing what they were told because they were afraid to defy Mr Condor's wishes, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Chad's pleading wouldn't change her mind until…..

During an interview for a top tween magazine, the reporter wanted to make pictures of Chad and Tawni on a "date" for the story. Chad resisted until finally the magazine execs asked him point blank why he didn't want to go on a date with his girlfriend. Chad snapped. He could no longer deny the truth and he didn't care what happened with his career or his show, he just cared about Sonny and what he could do to get her back. So, he blurt out the truth, "It's because she's not my girlfriend. She never was. My heart belongs to one girl and one girl only-Sonny Munroe."

Needless to say, the headline of every Hollywood tabloid featured those words with a Photoshop-ped picture of Chad and Sonny. The news was definitely out! Mr Condor demanded to see both casts and was furious that they had made him look like a fool, wasting his time setting up Chad and Tawni when there was already a connection between the two shows-Chad and Sonny. That's right, he was not mad that the two were dating, he was actually glad. He thought it would be great publicity. And when the shows both topped their ratings brackets, he was ever happier. So happy, in fact, that he renovated the dressing rooms for both shows, giving the So Random cast some of the items on their wishlist. Chad apologized to Sonny and Sonny apologized to Chad for being so jealous, and things were back to normal.

Ever since, Sonny's feelings had grown from deep friendship, to caring, to love, but not just teenage crush love. Sonny Munroe was truly, madly, deeply in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and she could see herself with him for the rest of her life. What Sonny didn't really know, though, was how Chad felt. He was romantic, but reserved. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like Sonny. While he said all the right things, he never had said the "L" word. Neither of them had. It wasn't that they didn't feel it, it's just that it wasn't the right time. Sonny thought tonight might just be the night, though.

As the limo pulled to a stop, Sonny looked out the window.

"Why are pulling up across from my apartment?' she wondered aloud.

Before she could think of an answer, the driver opened her door and held his hand out for her. She emerged from the limo to find a bucket truck sitting before here.

"If you will step in here, Ms Munroe, the truck will lift you up to Mr Cooper," the driver said.

"What?" Sonny puzzled. The driver pointed up to a familiar sight. Before Sonny was the billboard Chad first put up for her. This time it looked very similar, only it had the word "still". As Sonny read, "Chad is STILL a fool for Sonny" she couldn't help but smile. Still smiling, she stepped into the bucket and was lifted up to meet Chad. He greeted her with a smile of his own, holding an armful of lilies.

"Chad, this is amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you."

"Aww, Chad," Sonny gushed.

Chad took her hand and helped her up onto the platform. He handed her the flowers, which she accepted and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I should bring flowers more often. You look…..beautiful is the only word I have, but it doesn't do you justice."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I never knew you could be so sweet."

"Yeah, well, me neither. Anyway, " Chad said, embarrassed, quickly changing the subject, "I wanted to create our first date. I mean, our first real, me-not-throwing-up-on-you-and-running-out-date."

"Chad this is incredible. I love it."

"Well, this is just part one, wait 'til…."

"Sonny! Chad!"

"What in the…" Chad puzzled.

"Nico? Grady? Tawni? Zora! What are you guys doing here?"

"Sonny, we have to talk to you. It's important."

"Tawni, what could be so important you would interrupt my anniversary date with Chad? You know how special this night was to me."

"Really?" Chad asked, sweetly.

"Of course, Chad."

"Sonny!"

"I am going to throw this table at her," Sonny grunted through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Tawni. You've got three minutes…and it better be important."

"Ok, come down here."

"Uggh, alright. I'll be down in a second."

"I'm so sorry, Chad. I'll be right back, I promise."

"It's okay, Sonny. I'll be waiting right here."

"Oh, Chad," Sunny gushed. She stepped back into the bucket and lowered down to face her traitorous cast.


	3. Chapter 1, part 3

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, I DISCLAIM!  
All rights reserved…all wrongs revenged. Please review….**_

**Chapter One: Part Three of Three**

_**One Year Anniversary, con't **_

"Tawni, what in the world are you doing? You knew how spec….", Sonny glanced around at her classmates, fire now growing in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she glared at them.

"Sonny, it's important. You know I wouldn't have interrupted if it wasn't."

"Well, get on with it…"

"We just found out Mackenzie Falls might be cancelled. Chad's leaving to do his movie early, and…"

"What?"

Sonny couldn't process the information Tawni was spitting out at furious pace. She thought she heard something about Chad and a movie and leaving….  
The world started to spin around her, her head felt a little blurry, she felt herself start to float…

"Sonny! Did you hear me?"

Suddenly, Sonny snapped out of her near-faint.

"What are you talking about, Tawni? What movie?"

"Oh my gosh, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Tawni?"

"I can't…I shouldn't…I'm sure Chad was going to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, Chad is starring in a new action movie, and he has to leave tonight to start filming."

"Tonight? Leave?"

"Sonny, is everything okay?"

Sonny turned to face Chad. He saw how pale she was and confused. He rushed to her side, afraid she might collapse at any moment.

"Chad, are you leaving?"

"Well, Sonny, I was…you see I was going to tell you tonight…."

"It's true?" Sonny felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her head felt all blurry again. She looked at the speechless expression on Chad's face, and suddenly….

"Sonny? Sonny? Are you okay? Talk to me, Sonny!"

She felt Chad's arms around her waist, holding her up, but her knees were just so weak and her body felt so heavy. Her eyes, they were heavy too. Did she eat anything today? Oh, that's right…she was skipping lunch because she was so nervous about tonight that she….didn't….want….to….ruin….

"Sonny?"

Back to reality…

"Chad?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…Can I get some water?"

Chad snapped at someone and a bottle of water appeared instantly. Must have been the limo driver, Sonny thought.

"Here. Sip it. Slowly."

Sonny took several small sips.

"Sorry, I forgot to eat today…I'm just a little low in sugar, I guess. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I guess. I was dreaming, I think. I mean I thought I heard you say something about leaving to do a movie…"

Sonny laughed and looked into Chad's worried eyes. Her laughter faded. She hadn't dreamed it after all.

"Chad how could you not tell me about something this major?"

"I was going to. Tonight."

"Tonight? Great anniversary date. Happy anniversary, Sonny. I'm leaving, Sonny. Goodbye, Sonny."

"It wasn't like that. Besides I'm not leaving for three months. I had it all worked out. You were…."

"But Tawni said you were leaving tonight, " Sonny interrupted, not even noticing the change in Chad's voice when he said he had it all worked out.

"No. I don't know what she's talking about."

"Check your phone, Fallsboy."

Chad looked at his cell. He had it on vibrate and had felt nothing all night up until now above the pounding of his heart. Five missed calls. Two new voicemails. Six texts. His heart fell.

As he checked his messages, he never took his eyes off Sonny for long. What a disaster! This perfect date he had planned, with his perfect surprise had turned into a nightmare. This couldn't have been more dramatic if the Falls writers had scripted it so.

"Randoms, can you please give me five minutes alone with my girlfriend?"

Even though it had been a year, Sonny still got chills every time Chad referred to her as his girlfriend. Ever since that first headline in _TweenWeekly_ that showed her and Chad's picture on their first "public" date with the headline; "McKenzie 'Falls' for Sonny" Quickly, she snapped out of it, remembering Chad was about to break her heart and she was mad.

"Sonny, I wanted to tell you everything tonight. It was going to be a surprise. A nice surprise! I got a role in a big action movie. I wasn't supposed to leave for Vancouver for three months. You were going to be on hiatus and I had bought you a ticket to go with me…"

"But…"

Chad dropped his head. "But I just found out they need me to leave tonight. Falls hasn't even wrapped yet. They may cancel it. Everything's in kind of a mess. I need to call my agent….my publicist….my director…"  
Chad stopped when he saw the tears form in Sonny's eyes.

"Then you better go. They're probably sending out the National Guard as we speak."

"No, Sonny. Our date….it's our anniversary."

"I know, Chad, but I guess our date's over. You have packing to do."

Sonny was angry, but more than anything, she was hurt and disappointed. Just when she thought Chad was different….his diva side reared it's ugly head once again. She ran away, blinking back tears. She had to find Tawni.

"Sonny! Wait!"

Chad called out to her, but he didn't chase her. This made Sonny's heart break even more. If he had really loved her, he would have stopped her. He would've told her what a horrible mistake all this was and how he would never rush off to do a movie, leaving her behind, just when they were so close to…

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, are you okay?"

"No, Tawny. It's over!"


	4. Chapter 2: Lights, Camera,!

_**Again, I DISCLAIM! All Rights Reserved.  
**__**All Wrongs Revenged!**_

Chapter Two: Lights, Camera, …

Sonny had cried herself to sleep that night in Tawni's arms. Tawni didn't really know what to do, so she just kept rocking Sonny, telling her it would be okay and patted her hair. Tawni and the rest of the cast were a little angry at themselves, thinking they had something to do with their Sonny's sadness. All they were trying to do is warn Sonny and Chad about the rumor they heard. They had overheard Marshall talking on the phone. He said that Mackenzie Falls might be cancelled since Chad was leaving before they finished shooting this season, and who knows when he'd be back because every director now wanted him for their movie. They were only trying to warn them, hoping it would force Chad to quit or postpone the movie. They knew if he left it would break Sonny's heart, which would ruin _So Random_. The rest of the cast had left after Sonny fell asleep, but Tawni stayed. Now, as she watched her friend's tear stained, makeup smeared face, Tawni felt guilty. She thought she cared about herself and her career and saving their show more than anything, but as she saw her heartbroken friend, she realized that maybe, just maybe, something else meant more.

Sonny began to feel the sun shining on her makeup stained face through her bedroom window. Her head was pounding, and as her senses returned to her, so did her recollection of the previous night's events. She groaned. She looked for a blanket to cover her head.

"Sonny? You awake?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Why don't you get a shower? I bet you'll feel bett…well, cleaner anyway."

"You're probably right…" Sonny stumbled. She slowly sat up and made her way to the bathroom. Just as she reached the door, she turned to face Tawni. "Thank you, Tawni. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem, Sonny."

Tears welled up in the corner of Tawni's eyes as her friend, her best friend, her only friend managed a faint smile at her. Twenty-four hours ago, all she could think about was what would happen to her if S_o Random_ began to fall apart because Sonny was falling apart. Now all she cared about was her friend—her best friend—and helping her mend her broken heart. She picked up her phone and dialed…

…

"Hello…."

Tawni was shocked by the simple, less than obnoxious answer.

"Chad?"

"Yeah—Blondie?"

"If I could get my hands around your neck right now…."

"Are you with Sonny? Is she okay…"

"Okay? You selfish creatin, of course she isn't okay. She cried herself to sleep last night because of you, jerk."

Chad felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He stumbled backwards, searching for a place to sit. He landed on a curb.

"Tawni, I….I…."

"What, nothing to say? The great Chad Dylan Cooper is speechless? Well, that's okay, because I have plenty to say for the both of us. You broke her heart, jerk. The sweetest, nicest, most wonderful person in the world, and you hurt her. Ooohhh, I could kill you right now!"

"I wish you would. Tawni, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. I never meant…."

"It doesn't matter what you meant to do, Chad. It's what you did that counts. Why didn't you run after her? Why didn't you stop her from running away? Why didn't you tell her no stupid movie was worth losing her?"

"I tried…..no….I didn't, I guess. I was trying to call everyone, get this mess fixed…I tried…..I…"

"Tried? Where are you right now, Chad?"

"I….I'm…I'm in Van…Vancouver."

"Tried, huh? If you really cared about Sonny, you'd have told those movie bigwigs to stick it and you would've waited 'til Sonny could come. Now she thinks you're the same old Chad Dylan Cooper who has a big head and is only concerned about one thing—Chad Dylan Cooper! You've ruined it! You've ruined her, and if I ever get my hands on you…."

"Tawni, who are you talking to…"

"Sonny? Let me talk…"

Click. She hung up. Chad sat on the curb feeling numb. Tawni was right. Why didn't he go after Sonny? Why did he get on that plane to Vancouver when the execs told him it was now or never? Why didn't he tell Sonny sooner? Was he afraid? Was he so afraid that he cared more about someone other than himself for once that he made himself self-destruct the whole relationship?

"Cooper…you're up!"

"Coming…."

He didn't have time to answer his questions. The camera was rolling….


	5. Chapter 3: A Smile to Hide the Pain

_**Again, I disclaim! All Rights Reserved….all wrongs revenged!**_

Chapter Three: A Smile to Hide the Pain

"Great show, kids! One of the best yet!"

"Thanks, Marshall. We worked really hard on that new sketch."

"I can tell, Sonny. Keep up the good work."

It had been a month and a half since Chad left for Vancouver. Chad's part would wrap in a few more weeks and the studio had decided to wait until he returned to finish filming _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad's agent promised no more movies for at least eight months. That would give the studio at least time to shoot a final season of _Mackenzie Falls_ if they decided to end it. Sonny tried to ignore any talk of Chad or the Falls. She did pretty good, too. She even managed to ignore the 500 missed calls and voicemails on her phone. She finally turned it off and put it away. People had lived before without cell phones. Surely she could manage for a while. She poured herself into the show. She came up with the funniest sketches. Tawni watched as her friend tried to pretend that she was okay, but Tawni knew better. Oddly, the show had never been better. Tawni should be happy. But she knew that her friend was suffering. Day after day of forcing a smile, a laugh, to hide all the pain. She had to do something to make it better, she just had to.

"Sonny….how about we go shopping…and makeovers?"

"I don't know…."

"Please…my nails are looking dreadful and you know how I hate a mani-pedi alone."

"Well, okay…"

"That's more like it. Let's go!"

Tawni drove her friend to their favorite salon/spa and thought of all the ways she could distract her friend. They had cucumber facials and deep tissue massages before settling down into massage chairs for their pedicures. Sonny finally looked relaxed. Almost peaceful. Tawni was glad her friend was finally getting her mind of that jerk.

They shopped for the rest of the afternoon and headed back to the studio. Sonny felt more relaxed than she had in weeks. She thanked Tawni for getting her out of the studio and having a little fun. She did feel better. They arrived back at their dressing room just as Jimmy, the mail boy, was leaving.

"What are you doing in there, Jimmy? Mail for us?"

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, I mean none for you. Ms Tawni…I mean some for Ms Tawni….I left it on the desk like always, Ms Tawni…."

Jimmy quickly scurried away.

"Why he is acting so weird?"

"Uh, who knows? HE's a mail boy. Isn't that weird enough?"

"Tawni? Ugh…"

Tawni rushed into the dressing room and to her desk. She picked up a letter and quickly stuffed it into her purse.

"So who's the mystery letter from?"

"Uh, no one. Just junk mail."

"You throw away junk mail, not hide it in your purse."

"Oh, I will, later."

Sonny reached out and grabbed the letter.

"Here let me do that for you."

"Sonny, no…wait…"

Just as Sonny went to toss the letter, she noticed familiar writing. Then she saw her name. She froze. It was a letter for her. It was a letter from him.

"Sonny, I can explain…"

"Tawni why do you have a letter for me?"

"Sonny…."

"Are you hiding my letters again, Tawni?"

Tawni flashed back the the first few weeks Sonny was on the show. She hid all her fan letters so Sonny wouldn't know how popular with the fans she was so she'd get sad and go back home. Now, she hid letters to Sonny for a very different reason. She was trying to protect her friend.

"Sonny, I only wanted to help."

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted angrily, then quickly calmed down. "I know. I know you were. Are there more?"

"Yeah. A few."

"Can I have them, please?"

Tawni went over to a small chest and opened it. She fished out a handful of letters.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I was just….I…"

Sonny gave her friend a hug.

"I know, Tawni. And I love you for it. But it's okay. Can I have them now?"

Tawni handed them over.

"Can you leave me alone for a little while to read them?"

"Sonny, I don't think that's such a good id…"

"It's okay, Tawni. I'm okay. I promise. Why don't you go home. I'll call you in a little while, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Tawni."

Tawni reluctantly left her friend to read her letters alone. She planned on calling in exactly one hour if she hadn't heard from Sonny by then.

Sonny shut the door and settled on the couch with her letters. She found a blanket and draped it over her lower half. She put her headphones in and cued up her latest playlist. She listened to the first song as she searched the handful of letters to put them in order by their postmarked dates.

_I told the girl that you should treat her like a lady and  
She told me all the things you did and it was shady, man  
She said that what you say and what you do are different things  
While you were telling me that you were checking out them blingy rings_

She said she's had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck  
And she said she's all through  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you  


She opened the first one just as the chorus rang out.

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)_

She took a deep breath and began to read.

## _Song is "Gone" by TobyMac. Do you like songs in your fics? I do, but give feedback. If not, I'll tone it down in the next chapters. ##_


	6. Chapter 4: Words Get in the Way

**Chapter Four: Words Get in The Way**

**I disclaim! **

_Dear Sonny,_

_I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted our first anniversary to end. I was going to tell you all about the movie and give you these tonight. They are tickets for you and your mom to come to Vancouver to see me during shooting, which was supposed to start in three months. I've been on the phone with my agent for an hour trying to get this fixed. He says I come now or I lose the movie. I have to go—I mean this could be big for my career, right? I'm not leaving forever, Sonny, I'll be back. I promise I'll find a way to make this up to you. I promise!_

_-CDC_

"Really, Chad? Your stupid movie is more important than us?"

Sonny threw the letter down. After a few minutes, she picked up the next one:

_Dear Sonny,_

_Why haven't you answered my phone calls? I've been calling constantly. Tawni says you said we were over. We can't be over, Sonny. It's just a stupid movie. It's not like I'm leaving forever. I thought you'd be happy for me? What's up with this? You gonna quit on me this easy? Come'on…_

_-CDC_

Sonny wanted to be mad at this letter. She wanted to throw it across the room, but the words struck a deep chord. Was he right? Was she being a baby about this? Why wouldn't she be happy for him? His career was taking off. If she were a supportive girlfriend, she'd be happy for him, right?

_Dear Sonny,_

_I'm so sorry for that last letter. That was such a jerk thing to do. That was CDC talking, not me. Not your Chad. I didn't mean any of it, I'm just mad. At myself—not you. That big part turned out not to be so much. I hardly think it was worth coming for. It definitely wasn't worth leaving you for. My agent says if I bail now, no one will hire me again, so I have to stay. What have I done, Sonny? Please, I can't lose my best friend, my only friend. I need you, Sonny. I…I care to much about you._

_-Chad_

Tears formed in Sonny's eyes. Was she so cold that she could ignore Chad's heartfelt words? But if he really meant them, wouldn't he have stayed? But would she really want him to sacrifice his career for their relationship? But what kind of relationship was it? Was she just his friend? He cared for her? She was ready to tell him she was in love with him and all he thought to say was he cared for her, his friend? Uggh!

_Dear Sonny-_

_I hope you're getting these letters and my voice mails. I can hardly stand it that I haven't heard from you in nearly a month. That last letter came out all wrong. I don't know how to say what I'm really feeling, Sonny. You know me, I don't do feelings. At least—I didn't used to. Until you, that is. So since I can't find words in my head, I thought I'd share a song with you. It's pretty much everything I'm feeling now. It's not mine. I wish I could take credit for it, but I remembered it from a few years back and thought of you. Here goes:_

_I say I love you, I say I need you  
I try so many ways to say how my heart beats for you  
I say I'm always thinking about you  
There's no way I'd want to face this life without you  
And even though these words come from deep inside me  
There's so much more I don't have the words to say_

'Cause what I really want to say  
Is what the sun would say to the sky  
For giving it a place to come alive  
But my words get in the way  
Of what I really want to say  
Oh, what I really want to say

I know that sometimes my words can be as hard as stone  
And sometimes my words have left you feeling so alone  
So please forgive me and hear the words I'm saying now  
I will spend my whole life looking for a way somehow  
To let you know just how precious you are to me  
I'll use the best words I know but I still won't say it all

It's like a tale too great to be told  
It's something that my heart can only show  
I'm gonna take my whole life  
Just to let you know  
What I really want to say  
Oh, what I really want to say to you  
What I really want to say  
Oh, what I really want to say

_I hope I will see you soon and can tell you all this in person._

_-Chad_

Tears streamed down Sonny's face as she recognized the lyrics from one of her favorite songs. Was Chad telling her he loved her? That's what it sounds like. But if he loved her, why didn't he just come right out and say it?

_Dear Sonny-_

_They tell me I wrap shooting in a week. As soon as I'm done, I'm back on a plane to you. I have so much to tell you. Things I can't put in these letters. I have to say them to you. I don't mean to be cryptic, but there are just some things I can't put in a letter. I have to look into those beautiful brown eyes and make you understand that I mean them. Please give me a chance to say them to you, Sonny. Please give me a chance to tell you what I really feel. I've been working hard to find the words. I don't care if I look like the biggest chump in the world. I'll go on National TV and say it if that's what you want. I'll never film another movie or even another episode of The Falls if that's what it takes. Whatever it takes to make you understand—to make you see what I feel for you, Sonny Munroe. That's what I'll do._

_Yours forever._

_Chad_

Sonny struggled to breathe. What was he saying? The Chad that wrote this letter was definitely **her** Chad. It was the boy that had opened up his heart to her. The Chad that made her spine tingle every time he was around her. The Chad that she had fallen….fallen…the Chad that she loved. She threw her blanket to the floor and grabbed her phone and keys and bolted for the door. Just as she swung the door open, she came face to face with the person she was going to see.

"Tawni? What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting on you…"

Sonny grabbed her friend into a big bear hug.

"That's why I love you, Tawni. You're such an awesome friend."

"What happened? What did Chad's letters say? Did he blather about how great his movie was and how great he was going to be in it and how you should be ashamed you didn't support it?"

"No, Tawni. It's not like that. Tawni, he….he…"

"Well, spit it out!"

Tawni saw her friends beaming smile and bright eyes and figured she must have fallen for CDC's bull. She let her friend lead her to the couch where she showed her letter after letter.

"He'll be back in a week, Tawni. I have a week."

Reluctantly, Tawni let herself be happy for her friend. She was still mad as fire at Chad Dylan Cooper, but if her friend was determined to let the weasel back in her life, she might as well go with it. She'd be watching him like a hawk, though. He wouldn't hurt her friend again. Wait, why did she care so much about someone other than herself? Uggh, dang you, Sonny Munroe, why do you have to go changing EVERYBODY? She listened as her friend told her everything she wanted to say to Chad and everything she hoped he said to her.

"Fine, Sonny. If you want to listen to this jerk's bull, then I'll help you. I'll make sure Chad Dylan Cooper has a welcome home that we won't soon forget."

"Tawni, really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if it means I won't have to hear your babbling about stupid Chad anymore…"

"Aww, Tawni, " Sonny gushed as she collected her friend into a big hug, "I love you."

"Well, I…I…" Tawni gulped, "I don't hate you, too."

Sonny smiled that big goofy smile at her friend and Tawni just rolled her eyes. How could she fall for that stupid grin? She now realized that Chad had no chance. Of course he loved this girl! How couldn't you?


	7. Chapter 5: Turning the Tables on Sonny

**AN: Last chapter I forgot to include the credit for the song, "What I Really Want to Say" by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter coming soon!**

**I DISCLAIM!**

**Chapter Five: Turning the Tables on Sonny**

"Okay, guys, remember Sonny thinks this is a big welcome home party for Chad, but really it's Chad's surprise for her."

"Why are we helping out that jerk?" Nico asked.

"Remember, Nico, he's Sonny's jerk. I mean….look, we're doing this for Sonny, okay. Trust me."

"Well, he better not hurt her again, or else…"

"Or else what, Grady?"

"Well, let's just say, I'll give him what's comin' to him."

"Yeah, " seconded Nico.

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get to work you, too. Go find Zora. She's probably pouting in the vents somewhere. Make her help. We've got three hours before Chad gets here."

….

"Sonny, what are you doing? My beautiful dressing room. It's in shambles."

"Tawni, I have nothing to wear!"

"Looks like to me you're wearing half your closet now."

"I have to have something special."

"Good grief, Sonny. I can't believe I'm saying this….if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll deny, deny, deny."

"What is it Tawni?" Sonny asked, slightly annoyed by her friend's lack of sympathy to her desperate situation.

"Sonny, Chad won't care if you look like a bum. He just wants to see your smiling face to greet him."

"How would you know?"

Tawni thought hard. Saying, 'Because he said those exact words five minutes ago when I saw him and told him I was going to go help you get ready' would probably ruin the surprise somewhat, so she settled on,

"Because that's what all his letters said, Sonny. Just pick something and hurry up."

"That's right, his plane lands in…oh my gosh, 30 minutes!"

Tawni kept the smile to herself. Actually, Chad's plane landed and hour ago and he was waiting in an empty studio with his surprise for Sonny. It was the same empty studio where Sonny had staged her prom and her and Chad shared their first dance. That was possibly the moment Sonny realized Chad was more than just "the jerk from The Falls". For Chad, that was only one of the many memories he had of him and Sonny. You see, a couple of months in Vancouver away from her, made Chad realize that all along Sonny had been drawing him to her. That day they first met and he stole her yogurt, it was over for him. He was Sonny's from then on.

Tawni helped Sonny settle on an outfit, finally. Then she led her down the hall to the empty studio.

"Tawni, what are we doing?"

"I just needed to get something out of here right quick before we head to the airport."

"Okay, but hurry, please. We've got to get to the airport! I have to be there to meet Chad!"

"Oh, okay, here it is. Could you help me with it, Sonny?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Tawni! What in the world?"

…..


	8. Chapter 6: The Other Half of Me

I disclaim!

Chapter 6: The Other Half of Me

"What is this?"

"Well, Sonny Munroe, this is your Senior Prom."

"My what?"

"Your Senior Prom, duh!"

Sonny looked around at all the beautiful decorations. It looked just like when she had tried to have her own prom a little over a year ago. All her friends were there, all dressed up, ready for an evening of fun. She didn't know what to say.

"But...I've got to go the airport...what about...Chad?"

"Well, see..."

"There you two are. I believe this seat is reserved for the special lady."

A guy in a waiter's outfit led Sonny to a table marked, "Reserved for Sonny Munroe"

"There you go, Miss Munroe. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I just want to...I need..."

"You see, Sonny, the truth is Chad isn't at the airport?"

"What?"

"Well, actually, he's..."

"Oh my gosh, he isn't coming is he? Is that what this is all about?" Sonny began to yell.

"Did you guys do all this just so I wouldn't be crushed when you told me Chad wasn't coming? I can't believe this..."

"Sonny, for goodness sake, calm down! No, that's not...this is...oh, good grief...just sit down, shut up, and listen, okay?"

Tawni pushed Sonny back down in the chair and turned her around to face the stage they had set up. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the center of the stage. Then, without a word, he walked out on stage. Sonny wanted to leap up and find out what the heck was going on, but Tawni was holding her shoulders down. She leaned over and whispered in Sonny's ear, "This is going to be good."

He slowly made his way to the center of the stage with a guitar around his neck. He adjusted the mic and looked right into Sonny's brown eyes.

"This evening, I'm here to try to turn back the clock. Well, at least make take your memory back to the night a little over a year ago that you tried to create a magical prom for yourself; a prom which was a lot of fun for your guests, but not a lot of fun for the host. I can't fix the screw-ups I've made in the last few months, all I can do is apologize for them. But that doesn't seem like enough. So we're all here tonight to take you back to that night and I want to share something with you. Something I want everyone in this room to hear. Something I want everyone in the world to hear...Allison Munroe...I love you. I have loved you for a long time, and I will probably love you for the rest of my life. The reason I wanted to recreate that prom night is because I want to tell you now what I wish I'd told you then. I know it will be hard for us to just pick up where we left off, so let's start over. Let's start from here."

As tears started to slowly fall from Sonny's eyes, Chad began to play the first notes of a song Sonny had never heard before.

"So afraid...to feel this way...to be this close to you,

All my walls...are coming down...I realize the truth.

Everything...I always knew just seems to fade away

When I look in your eyes, the rest of the world just turns to gray...

I can't hide what's real...the things that I feel..the way you have my heart

I knew all along...you had a hold...I knew right from the start

that I would fall, that you were the one, that I'd give myself to you...

that night that we danced, my world was changed, the night that I knew...

I'd...found...the other half of me

I've never been...anything but in control,

I've never had to hold on so tight,

because I was afraid you'd let go.

Denied for so long, 'til I hurt inside,

but now I feel set free

So glad I found...the other half of me.

Now I'm begging you please,

forgive me, I'm just a stupid, stupid man

because I walked away from the best thing I ev-er had.

Now I know I was lost, 'til you made me found,

Now everyone can see...

That you are...oh, without a doubt...

the other...other half of me."

The last chords died away as Sonny covered her mouth, which had been gaping open for the last two-and-a-half minutes. The tears flowed freely and she was sure there was more mascara under eyes than on them. She felt Tawni grab her up and pull her towards the door.

"Tawni, what the...what are you doing. Chad...I have to tell..."

"Don't worry, sweetie. He's not going anywhere. He'll be right here when I get you cleaned up."

"But...Tawni, are you crazy," Sonny screamed as Tawni pulled her out the door.

"Yes, I must be," Tawni said, turning lose of her friend and spinning around on her heels to face her. She put her hands on her hips and let her words fly.

"Because, against my better judgement, I agreed to help my worst enemy win back his girlfriend, who just happens to be my best friend and has been hurting like crazy the past few months because the stupid jerk screwed up the best thing he ever had. Or maybe it's because I actually think said enemy actually does mean what he's saying about my friend and I have to make sure that my stubborn-as-a-mule, but way too gullible friend gets back together with said enemy because I don't her to be miserable, and in fact I think she might be really happy with stupid jerk. Or maybe it's because I just spend the last twenty-four hours fooling my friend and now I have to drag her to the dressing room to make her beautiful for the stupid jerk and she's giving me grief and I'm really, really, tired."

"Tawni!"

"What?" Tawni screamed.

"You called me your best friend."

"I don't remember doing that."

"But you just did..."

"Everything I just said, and you heard THAT?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Well..." Tawni said playfully, "I don't remember naming names. So can we please go get you dressed?"

"But Chad..."

"Will be waiting for you on pins and needles, I promise. That boy isn't going anywhere anytime soon. At least not without you...I've threatened him sufficiently to ensure that."

Sonny smiled that big, goofy grin of hers and threw her arms around her friend...her best friend.

"You're the best, Tawni!"

"I know, right? And I'm pretty. So let's go."

Tawni drug Sonny to the dressing room and proceeded to fix her hair, makeup, and dress her in the most beautiful dress Sonny had ever seen.

"Where'd you get the dress?"

"Present from stupid jerk. He "borrowed" it from the movie set he was on."

"Really? Why would he do that? I mean, it's not like he just knew he'd need a prom dress, right?"

"Actually, Sonny, stupid jerk has been planning this for a while."

"Really?"

"Uggh, really. Do you think I'm making this stuff up as I go. Give me a break, Sonny. Just go with it, okay? Stop asking me all these questions. Ask him."

As Tawni finally put on the finishing touches, she led Sonny back to the studio.

"Why aren't you wearing a prom dress, Tawni?"

"Again with the questions? Just go in already."

Tawni shoved Sonny inside the studio and closed the door behind her. Sonny turned around to see the door close, and Tawni on the other side of it. She turned back around and saw an empty studio. She nearly turned around to leave when something caught her eye in the corner of the room. It glided toward her in smooth, even strides.

"Glad you came back."

"Like I had a choice. Tawni sorta kidnapped me."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome of her. I left a surprise for her in her dressing room. I'm sure she'll enjoy the shopping spree."

"What's all this about, Chad?"

"You heard my song."

"Yes, I did, and it was amazing. Where did you get it? "

"I wrote it."

"Oh my gosh, you wrote it? I didn't even knew you could sing."

"I've never sang for anyone else besides my parents before. And I've never written a song before, either. I guess you just inspire me."

"Chad, I..."

Chad quickly closed the remaining gap between them and put his fingers to Sonny's lips.

"This is how I wanted it to happen. That night...the night of our anniversary I wanted to tell you then, but then everything just went wrong. I'm sorry, Sonny. I know I screwed up big time. I made a huge mistake. I've never had to think about someone besides myself before, but being away from you these past weeks have made me realize that I never want to think about anyone but you from now on. I love you, Sonny."

"Chad..."

"And I know I messed up, and I can't promise I won't mess up again, because, let's face it, I'm pretty stupid. But I love you and I can promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy until I take my last breath on this Earth."

"Chad, " Sonny said, tears streaming down her face, "I love you, too. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, it's just that..."

"No. You don't apologize. I was the one who messed up. Not you. I just hope you can forgive me..."

"Forgive you? Chad you just wrote the most amazing song ever and then you sang it to me in front of a room full of people. Even I was still mad at you, which I'm not, I would so forget about what stupid thing you had done to deserve my anger. And this prom...by the way...what you said...about that night..."

"That was the night I knew, Sonny. I mean, I tried to lie to myself, I tried to deny it for a long, long time, but it was that night that started it all. That was the night I knew I'd fallen for you. When I held you on that dance floor...I didn't ever want to let you go again."

Sonny felt chills run down her spine. She saw a man standing before her who was laying everything out in the open, a man with no pretentions, no facades, just open and honest, laying his feelings at her feet. She knew that he was going to screw up again. She knew that whatever he did next time would probably make this pale in comparison, but she also knew that he meant what he said. He loved her. He really loved her. And she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Plus, if he was going to write her a song every time he screwed up...it might be worth a few missteps now and then.

She reached up and met his lips with hers. She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist. They kissed passionately, but gently. Finally, they broke free and stared into each other's eyes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out headphones. He handed one earpiece to Sonny and he put the other in his ear. They held each other tight while the lyrics played from Taylor Swift's "Today Was a Fairytale."

"Really, you don't like this song."

"Sure I do. Don't you?"

"Well, of course I do, but isn't it too girly for you?"

"No. This is my fairytale. You...me...alone...dancing. It doesn't get better than this."

Sonny gave him a smug smile.

"That's what you think."


End file.
